


Shoe

by cytheriafalas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytheriafalas/pseuds/cytheriafalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the E/O Challenge on fanfiction.net. Word: Shoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoe

“Dean, I’m serious. I can’t find it.”  
  
Dean climbed to his feet from behind the couch. “Well, where did you put it last?”  
  
Sam appeared from the bathroom. “I don’t know.”  
  
“Come on, Sammy! You don’t just lose these things.”  
  
“Well apparently I do,” he disappeared again.  
  
“Normal people don’t,” Dean grumbled. He raised his voice, “What’s it look like?”  
  
“A brown and white Nike.”  
  
Dean stopped looking. “Damn it Sam!”  
  
Sam’s head appeared again. “What?”  
  
“That’s the shoe you lost when Bella stole the rabbit foot.”  
  
“…Oh…”


End file.
